redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolf985/A Tale of Two Rouges chapter 5
Chapter 5 When Scarum reached redwall's gates with Clarice, He shouted up to the battlements, "Open up! It's an emergency." The gates opened and the hare rushed quickly inside. Skipper saw Scarum racing across the lawn with Clarice in his arms and was suddenly worried. He ran as fast as he could to keep up with Scarum. "Scarum, What's going on?" he asked. "I'll tell you later, now take me to the infirmary!" Skipper ran up the stairs to the infirmary with Scarum close behind him. The hare laid his friend on a bed and Skipper yelled, "What's wrong? Is she hurt?" "No,just go get the infirmary sister!" Skipper rushed from the room and a second later the infirmary sister was there along with a few other females. They shooed Scarum from the infirmary and shut the door in his face. At the same time Skipper was running down the hall followed by a pretty female otter. They stopped and sat beside Scarum in the hall. "Now will you please tell me what's going on?" Scarum explained the situation to Skipper and his companion. "Why would she go on a mission at a time like this? Didn't anyone try to stop her?" Skipper asked. Scarum stayed silent. "Nobody knew, did they?" "I was the only one that she trusted to tell." "Skip?" Asked the female otter. "Yes Marina?" "I'm going to check on your friend." She said then entered the infirmary. "Who is she?" Asked Scarum. "My wife." Skipper replied. Later that morning... "It's a girl!" said Sister Violet excitedly as she wrapped the babe in a blanket and placed her in her mother's arms. Clarice smiled wearily as her child Wiggled and Growled softly. "She's beautiful. I can't believe i'm saying this , but i wish Nathaniel were here." "She's so adorable!" squealed Marina. "What are you goin to name her?" "I think i'm going to name her Rose." "Oh, what a beautiful name! Let me go get Skipper!" She hurried out of the infirmary and came back dragging Skipper by the arm. Skipper looked at the bundle in Clarice's arms and smiled. "She is beautiful, just likee a rose in full bloom." he said. Marina rested her head on Skipper's shoulder. "I hope our child will be just as wonderful." She said softly. "Are you two expecting?" asked Clarice. Skipper blushed. "Well...yeah." Clarice smiled. "Congratulations! Can I speak to Scarum alone for a moment?" She asked. They nodded and left along with the infirmary sisters. Scarum came in and sat beside Clarice."Scarum, can we stay here? I don't think I can leave her." "But Clarice, we have to go back to Salamandastron sometime." "I know, but now I have a daughter that needs me to care for her." "We could probably stay for about one season before they decide to send someone for us." "I understand. Can you put Rose in that cradle? I need to rest." He nodded and took the babe from her and put her gently in the small cradle. Clarice had fallen asleep so He tippawed out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him." 1 season later... Clarice sat in the gatehouse with squirrel recorder, Triss. Rose was asleep upon Clarice's lap. "How is Skipper doing?" asked Triss. Clarice shook her heasd. "Marina has gotten worse. Her fever went up again and she still hasn't had the baby." "I hate to say this, but I don't think that she'll live if she gives birth. It would take all of the strength she has left." said Triss sadly. "I have to agree. Poor Skipper, what will he do if she dies? He's already worrying so much that he's turning gray." said Clarice. "He'll be hurt for a long while, but he will have the little one to take care of. That should distract him a bit." Clarice nodded. suddenly there was knock on the door of the gatehouse. Scarum entered and said, "Clarice there's somebody here that want's to see you." She got up and shifted Rose so she sat on her hip. Rose's eyes fluttered open and was beginning to wake. Clarice followed Scarum out of the gatehouse and into Cavern Hole. There stood five long patrol officers. Only one caught her immeadiate attention. "Dagwood. What are you doing here?" "I've come to take you and young Scarum back to Salamandastron." He walked over to Clarice and put a paw on Rose's head."Who is this?" he asked. "That's Rose." "She looks a lot like you. everything except the eyes." "Dag I can explain..." "You were acting rather strange before you left. You were pregnant werent you? Give her to the Abbess so we can be on our way." "I can't leave her." Scarum came up to Clarice and whispered, "Give her to me. I'll take her while you two sort this out." Clarice gave her to Scarum and he left Cavern Hole with rose. Little did she know that she wouldn't see her daughter again for six seasons. The remaining four hares surrounded her."What's going on Dag? What are you going to..." One of the hares behind her knocked her out. "Pick her up and take her with us. Bescarum should be out of Redwall by know. Lets go." They left Redwall and took Clarice, still unconscious, with them without a single departing word. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction